It Started As Something Fun
by iroc2much2
Summary: It started as something fun, it started as something interesting.  But later it became deadly.
1. Musing in Silence

She sits in the brown, cold, and wooden chair wondering how this could have happened to her. Her mouth is set in a firm line afraid that something would accidently come out… no she was horrified. In the back of her mind she thought she felt something, but no she couldn't every emotion was sucked out of her. Nothing was left, she was… is void of all emotions. Someone must ask her what's wrong. But how can she give a simple answer to such a difficult question; it's like asking why the sky is blue instead of green. Should she say, once upon a time? Or ages ago there was a? So hard to start a good story, but how do you start a terrifying one? Her life as a kid probably is what landed her in this situation. Maybe the fact that her mom was unstable that is why she is in the mess? Or because of that experiment, **gone wrong**?


	2. Getting Somewhere

"There was him once a upon a time, a man like no other able to love and be loved. He didn't judge anyone especially me. Okay so I haven't gotten a handle yet on telling a story, so what? If you don't want to read THEN DON'T READ IT. Sorry… I just can't take it anymore. "

Elsa tightly closes her eyes unaware of the trail of tears rolling down her pale yet clear face. Her dirty blonde hair in a binding mess and she takes no effort in fixing it. "I miss HIM do you hear that whoever you are, I miss him." She shouts to no one in particular looking at the roof of her family home, or should we call it a nightmare made for paradise. Paradise in the sense that her man; her Clive became close in this house that her mother tortured her in. Her mother how much she hated her, she may have forgiven her a long time ago for all the things... the…the horror she committed against her. But even now she hated that woman, Mrs. Elena Kast with such passion she almost could forgive her father for leaving them at such a young age of barely one years of age. Perhaps this is why her mother lost it?

"Now we are getting somewhere I know where to start my story now."


	3. Back In Time

A/N: none so far.

* * *

Most people don't remember their childhood much less at the age of ten months. But I do. And I guess at this age everything was has it should have been. Mommy and Daddy were together; therefore all was OK in the world. The big bad monsters under my bed and in my closet could never get me because mommy and daddy were there to keep them away.

It's kind of weird, you teach your kids how to count from 1 to 10, or the ABC's before they are one. But I never knew any of that: what I knew was that mommy was called Mrs. Elena Kast, and she sure was beautiful with her blond, shoulder length hair. Her brown eyes often captivated my father always: Billy Kast just your regular average Joe, and he wondered how he caught my mother so to say. My father had shaggy brown hair, and clear blue eyes. These two were inseparable and I thought this would last forever: Daddy, Mommy and me.

**Flashback (9 months of age)**

**At Home**

Nine month old Elsa Kast lays in her crib staring up at her parents in glee. She does not much but drools as her father tickles her feet for the umpteenth time. But when her mother joins in on the action, she can't seem to contain the joy so she laughs.

"She looks so beautiful Billy; I have always wondered how you and I created something like that." Elena ponders on this.

"She's not as beautiful as you, Elena. And she will never be." At this Billy gently strokes his wife's cheek, kisses her goodbye and heads towards their bedroom to catch on some sleep before work tomorrow.

"Goodnight Elsa, don't let the bed bugs bite." Elena leaves the Elsa's door wide open in case anything happens, and off to bed she goes where her husband waits.

**At Work**

"SHIT!" Billy yells as coffee spills on his favorite white shirt, he glares at the culprit only to be stunned into silence.

A petite young burnette of 27 appears, "I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean for that to happen." She tries her best to wipe the coffee stain with napkins, only to make it worse. "Um… if you want I can pay to get you a new shirt?"

"How about you buy me lunch, instead?" When Billy utters this ridiculous offer, he knew this was the end of something but he knew not what.

* * *

**Flashback****(10**** Months ****of ****age)**

**In the House**

"Where are you off to today, Billy?" Elena questions as she works on her latest brownie recipe in the kitchen.

"Oh..." _What __do __I __say?_ "I'm to work." _Wow?__ That__'__s __a__ wonderful__ excuse, __especially__ since __I__ don__'__t__ usually__ work__ on__ Sundays._

Elena can't shake off the feeling that something is going on, but she doesn't know what. Therefore she shrugs it off by asking a question, "But… honey it's a Sunday?"

"I know… that's what I said. But you know the boss. I'm working for a big law firm, so you would think they would be concerned about my feelings too. You know, help the client out."

_I__'__m __probably __just __tired __from__ breastfeeding__ Elsa.__Yep,__ I__ bet __I__ just __worrying__ about __nothing._"Ahh… don't worry honey, I didn't mean to stress you out. I was just wondering."

_**Mission accomplished… **_

**At the Law Firm **

The brunette asks, "So, how did you get away from that nagging wife of yours?"

Billy responds with a chuckle, "She's not that old Allison, she's only 34. Besides I just told her I'm going to work."

Allison sits across his desk in the office surprised at his revelation. "I didn't call her old Billy, you did. Which means you might not love her like you say you do."

Billy doesn't know what to say, he just realized that maybe his pretty brunette is right. _Maybe__ Elena __isn__'__t __right __for__ me__ anymore. __And __at __the __same__ time, __maybe __I__ don__'__t __want __to __be __a__ father __anymore __much __less __a__ husband._

"Do you want some coffee?" Allison offers.

"Sure… Allison I will love to. Just lead the way and I will follow."

* * *

**Flashback (11 months of age)**

**At home **

AHHHHH! Elsa yells at the top of lungs, but her noise is not heard since her two worlds are erupting. Hoping, praying that the screaming from mommy and daddy can just stop. Tears now stream down her red, hot, chubby face and she sucks in air only to yell so more.

"Why, now Billy? Why? What have I ever done to you? What about Elsa? How can you do this… to us, your family?" Elena screams at the top of lungs.

"Elena, PLEASE?" Billy pleads with her trying to make Elsa calm down, but to no avail.

"Please, what? You go around buying women coffee, and you pretend as if you are working on a big case, when you are not!"

"Actually… its only one woman not women and her name is Allison" _I__ don__'__t __understand__ why__ she __is__ so mad._

"I don't care what her name is; she shouldn't be touching, looking or even thinking about you." Elena grabs her head and she feels a killer migraine coming.

"Look, Elena its only coffee. I am not doing anything else with her." _Not__ like I am __having__ sex__ with __her,__ we are just__ drinking __some__ harmless __coffee._

"Billy, you say that now but sooner or later it might be more than coffee. I want you to end it with her."

"Really… Elena? You are that paranoid?" Billy scoffs.

"I'm not paranoid; I'm just scared that I might lose you to someone not even worth your time or effort. We have been together for five years now, please Billie… we can work this out."

"Of course… Elena. I will do anything you want."

"Thank you…" _Why__ do__ I__ feel__ like__ this __Allison __person __has__ just __won__t he __war?_

**At the Coffee Shop**

Allison questions, "You told her that we are over? But you aren't breaking up with me?"

"Yes… I love you Allison, _**will**__** you **__**marry **__**me?**_"

At this, Allison gasps in glee, "Of course I will, Billy."

* * *

**Flashback (12 months= one year old)**

**At Home**

Elena stares in disbelief at the now empty house. Everything that was Billie's is now gone. _Allison __that__ stupid__ brunette__ took__ from__ me__ what__ she__ shouldn__'__t __have._ "Promise me, Elsa you will never fall in love." Elena whispers to her one year old baby. "Because all you will find is heartache." Tears fall from her eyes, and she gasps for needed air and watches her Billy leave her for a flight attendant. _5__years__down__the__drain__… __5__years,__but__ at__ least __I still__ have you__… __Elsa__ to__ help __keep__ me sane_.


	4. Of Dreams and Hopes

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated this story since a while back, but life doesn't wait for anyone. Please comment on what you think about the story so far. And I thank everyone for their support as well. Since I feel I am actually doing better on this story then the rest of stories like Clones of Sasuke and so on. Which I find so weird, since I dedicate my time to these stories more. **  
**

* * *

**Of Dreams, and Hopes **

The scene opens to reveal Elena crying her heart out for the umpteenth time this month to her best friend, Catherine a.k.a Cathy for short. Elena sits at her kitchen table with her two palms to her face trying to muffle the sound of crying, so she doesn't wake up Elsa again.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Elena. Billy wasn't worth your time and its okay if you didn't get it right the first time." Catherine says, "Besides less than 10% of childhood sweethearts get married, and only 2% of them stay married past the 5 year mark." And at this remark Elena cries harder, and her cries wake up 1 ½ year old Elsa.

"What I meant was you are not the only one to get divorced and I am pretty sure you will not be the last. Okay, I'm going to get Elsa because that kid of yours can sure scream her heart out." Catherine gets up from in front of Elsa and goes down the hall to put Elsa back to bed again._ It's kind of funny, but I can calm Elsa better than I can my own friend? But who am I to tell her when she can stop grieving? That's why I am so happy I have a dog to keep me company. I don't have the time for a man much less a pig. _

Elena closes her eyes tightly and prays like she has been for the past 6 months that all of this is nothing but a nightmare. That when she opens her eyes Billy is going to come through that oak door begging for her forgiveness. Elena opens her eyes slowly, looks at the oak door Billy built with his hands only to realize that the dream is nothing but that… a dream.

Catherine leaves the Elsa's room with a heavy heart. _How can I make my friend's life a little bearable? Note to self, if I ever see Billy or even that flight attendant again I will kill both of them with my own bare hands. I have never understood why people get married only to get divorced again that's why I believe there is no such as true love, but people would call me a bad friend if I told Elena that. So I will not burst what bubble she has left. _Catherine stands behind Elena's seat and pats her gently on her back."It's going to be okay, Elena."

"You promise, Cathy?" Elena sniffles, "Do you think Billy will see what a tramp she is and come back to me?"

"One can always hope, Elena." _False hope that's what I am giving her… false hope. _

Elena's head slowly turns towards the front oak door once more and she gulps for some needed air begging for her dream to come true.


	5. Life Goes On

**A/N- None  
**

* * *

**Life Goes On**

"Did you know? Duncan had puppies with the dog next door and they are selling them." Catherine says.

Elena shrugs her shoulders, "No I didn't and I do not understand why I should care."

Catherine looks at Elena long and hard and realizes that her dear friend was and still is going down the drain. Her dreams and hopes vanished to nothingness and she still couldn't figure out how to help Elena. Another six months has past making Elsa 2 years old now, a child without her father and a child slowly losing her mother to insanity. Catherine sighs loudly, "What I meant is this… I think Elsa should have one of Duncan's puppies for free since he is my dog. What do you say?"

"If that's what you want, then go ahead and give her a free puppy that you will be taking care of. I know I will not do so."

"Elena!"

"I'm kidding, Cathy. We would love a puppy, especially since Elsa is getting bigger now." Elena says rapidly getting up from the kitchen chair. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Catherine looks at Elena weirdly_, I have been here for thirty minutes or more and she is now just offering me something to drink? I don't think I can do this anymore… a whole year of grieving over a guy that could care less about you or your daughter isn't worth the tears._ "I met a guy."

"The world is coming to an end, right?" Elena turns to face Catherine, "You… actually… met… a… guy?" Elena doesn't say anything for a while, "we are not talking about the milkman, or the ice cream truck guy, or the post office man from down the block. You're actually going out with a good looking human being with a decent amount of salary to at least put a salad on your table, right?"

"Yes, John and I have being going out for a year now."

"Wait, what?" Elena glares at Catherine, "you've been going out with a guy when I have been suffering, what kind of friend are you? How the heck do you get off telling me that I don't need a guy when you off FUCKING one!"

Catherine yells back spittle spraying everywhere, "Did you just call me out? I have been a very good friend; I have stayed by your side for A WHOLE YEAR. When you needed a shoulder to cry on I lent you mine, when you were behind on your mortgage I gave you the money. When people called you out of your name I beat the shit back into them. When there was no money to get groceries and feed you and your daughter, who was there for you? YOU TELL ME ELENA, WHO? So tell me now, if I wasn't a good friend?"

"That's not fair… you never even looked at the opposite sex before. Didn't you tell me six months ago that all men are pigs? How could you look into my eyes and tell me that lie?"

"I did it give you hope and I'm sorry that never was as beautiful as you. So unlike you I was never given the chance to throw away any requests that came my way. You don't know how I envied your position, and now I kind of understand why Billy left. You are a BITCH!"

"If I'm a bitch, then you're a WHORE! I bet whatever his name is might be going out with you because he couldn't get a better woman like me. I bet he's just settling for you."

Catherine gulps some spit down, and tears roll down her face. "You know what? You are right I don't understand why I stood by you and I cannot begin to fathom why I loved you like a sister. Because you never once did anything for me… it was all about you and your life. That's why I didn't tell you for a year because I know you."

"Catherine… I … didn't… mean…"

"No you're right; I have been a horrible friend because I can't seem to get you out of this rut. I understand I might never get to experience what you had with Billy, but that doesn't mean that you to rub that in my face whenever I come. I came here not to talk about my dog or the puppy that I'm still willing to give to Elsa, but I wanted you to be my maid of honor…"

"I'm so…." Elena grabs the hands of Catherine in desperation.

"No, I can't… not anymore." Catherine stands taller and the air around her changes, "life goes on whether you or I want it to. I'm not the horrible friend, **you are**…"


End file.
